Danger en La Cocina
by NayUchiha
Summary: Nunca vuelvas a decirme que no soy suficientemente hombre...porque realmente te arrepentiras de la manera mas cruda...


**Este fic se me ocurrió en un momento en el que menguaba en el espacio, me imagine una escena bastante curiosa entre ambos personajes….espero les guste. Shaman King no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes, lamentablemente Ren no es mío T.T…Disfrútenlo.**

**Los amo a todos uds que leen…**

Realmente no sé como rayos llegue a estar metido en esto, no puedo siquiera pensar que hice?, que estaba pensando?, lo que sé es que tengo a este chica acorralada en debajo mío, mis manos se pasean por debajo de su falda, no puedo dejar de besarla, de respirarla, de sentirla, cada momento me siento más adicto a ella.

Nuestras respiraciones y suspiros invaden y llenan el pequeño espacio que nos rodea, sus manos jugando con mi cabello y luego posándose en mi pecho, empujando un poco para alejarme y poder respirar, le permito eso, pero solo un momento, porque nuevamente vuelvo al ataque, cómo fue que acabamos haciendo esto?, no sé, de pronto recuerdo una pequeña conversación:

**FLASH BACK**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cocina de una inmensa pensión, veían una película, uno sentado en el comedor, la otra limpiaba los platos, al parecer los demás miembros de la casa no estaban, luego de unos minutos y de la chica babearse por uno de sus actores favoritos, el hermoso chico dijo:

_-He tenido más mujeres que lo que ese actor favorito tuyo ha pensado tener...Y las he hecho llegar donde el no podrá ni imaginarse_...esta aclaración la hiso mirando a la chica a los ojos lo cual provocó que se sonrojara.

La chica de pelo rosa frunció el seño, se acerco a el, no se sabe si por enojo por querer humillar a su estrella favorita, o solo por su insinuación de con cuantas mujeres se había acostado, eso ya ella lo sabía, claro que si, conocía muy bien a ese chico, como el salía con muchas mujeres diferentes todas las noches, y no volvía si no hasta al día siguiente, pero su aire y pedantería eran tantas, que ella jamás, de ninguna forma admitiría que el tenia razón, que era demasiado hermoso, que las chicas se babeaban por él.

_-No me hagas reír Ren _-ella trato de sonar lo mas sarcástica posible, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante sus comentarios, pero si podía evitar tartamudear_- no creo que seas suficientemente hombre para hacer una mujer que..._

Lo siguiente que Ren pudo recordar después de eso, después del intento de esa chica de humillarlo y de compararlo fue tomar la chica por el brazo, subirla a la mesa, acostarse encima de ella y pegar su cuerpo al suyo a tal grado que pudiera sentir su entusiasmo por el tema.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando la hale por el brazo me coloque encima de ella, no permitiría que se escapara de mis brazos, empecé a besarle por el cuello, y a navegar por su cuerpo.

-_haaaa...Que? que ha haces_? Suspiró la pelirrosa, si la pelirrosa de la casa, al sentir mi gran virilidad rosar contra su intimidad, pues digamos que mis manos subieron un poco su pequeña falda escolar...

-_Que pasa? No es que no soy suficientemente hombre?, dime, no puedes hablar verdad, y ni siquiera te he hecho nada, _en verdad disfrutaba eso, ella empezó, ella le comparo, e intento insinuar que no podría hacer aquello.

_-haaaa...tu eres un...haa... perver...haa, _la chicha se tapo la boca con sus manos, cuando sintió que iba a gritar por los movimientos de vaivén que hacia el joven encima suyo, mientras las manos de el mismo acariciaban sus pechos por encima de su blusa, y le besaba el cuello.

Una de mis manos desabrochaban su camisa, sus suaves manos trataban de evitarlo, pero como?, como!, Como esa chica podría comparar su fuerza con la mía? el heredero de la dinastía Tao, yo Ren Tao, tenía que vengarme, salirme de esa situación, Como esa pequeña chica osaba decir eso, que no ser suficientemente hombre... YO!.

-_Ren no...porfavor..._decía la chica totalmente sonrojada, tratando de evitar que llevara mi boca a sus senos, no creo que pudiera hacerlo

_-No, mi linda Tamao, te prometo no hacerte daño, solo te demostrare algo,_ le decía mientras quitaba sus manos y tomaba su pezón en mi boca...y luego el otro

-_haaaa..Kami..haaa..._

-_Por suerte no hay nadie en la pensión_, susurre en su oído, Ana e Yho salieron, a resolver unos papeleos, Manta estaba estudiando para sus exámenes, y los hermanitos, en su lugar, su casa, así como Ryu, _porque sino esos gritos se hubieran escuchado por todas las habitaciones y todos se habrían enterado_, subí, de donde estaba hasta encontrarme sus labios, esta vez, la bese despacio muy sensual, muy romántico?, con amor?, estoy loco!, mientras la beso acerco mas mi parte a la suya si es posible , solo abro espacio para meter mis manos por debajo de su intimidad..

-_Re..Ren..que haces?_  
-_Ya verás lo que hago_, le decía mientras introducía un dedo en su muy humada y estrecha intimidad, sonrío al percatarme de ello, _parece que no estás tan indispuesta, _cuando digo esto se sonroja completamente, que hermosa se ve, y trata de soltarse,_ tranquila se que te va gustar,_ con esa advertencia comienzo.  
__haaaa..Re..Ren..haaa..por Kami.._

Movía mis manos mas y mas rápido mientras sus gritos llenaban la cocina, y miraba su sonrojo, que hermoso sonrojo, no podría decir cuando me enamore de eso, cuando me di cuenta de que tanto la amaba y de cuando comenzamos a salir , pero estoy feliz, Ren Tao está feliz...haaa se escucho el último suspiro de la chica...en verdad ella me volvía loco, me reto y respondí..

-_Estas muy sonrosada_, le dije mientras acarisiaba su rostro.

-_L.. Lo siento_ respondió _no puedo evitarlo_ aun muy muy roja..Aunque aun muy cansada ..._Sabe Ud. joven Ren que eso no se hace...menos en la cocina_

-_Procura que la próxima vez que me retes no estés en un lugar como este..Reacciono inmediatamente..._  
-_Q..Que era lo que me querías demostrar?_  
-_Te lleve al orgasmo con un solo dedo...Imagínate lo que haría con_...fui interrumpido por una muy sonrojada y vociferante Tamao

–_Rennnnnnn!...no digas esa palabra.._  
-_Descuida..No te hare nada hasta que nos casemos...creo...eso depende de ti.._

Salí de la cocina y deje a mi prometida muy descompuesta, mojada, y sonrojada, como me gustaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a mi cerecito, solo espero nunca perder el control, como casi lo pierdo hoy… aunque eso, es algo que ella no sabrá..mejor que concluya como esta, todo fue causa de un reto no de mis hormonas desenfrenadas…


End file.
